ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tea
Tea is a usually hot beverage made from boiling water and herbs. It is a fairly popular drink in Ninjago, with Master Wu being especially fond of it. A tea shop in Ninjago City sells several varieties of tea, including some with special properties. History Way of the Ninja As a test, Kai had to complete the obstacles in Wu's monastery before he finished his tea. Before he succeeded after many days of attempts, Kai made Wu spill his tea by throwing his wooden sword at it. The Golden Weapon Master Wu was shown to be drinking tea when he recruited each of the Ninja, with the exception of Kai. Tick Tock In the wake of Lloyd being captured by the Serpentine, Master Wu visited Mistaké's tea shop to purchase some Traveler's Tea. He later used it to travel to Lord Garmadon's Dimension. The Royal Blacksmiths When the Ninja went to visit Cole's father, Lou, the latter made a pot of lemon-honey tea for the visitors while he asked about his son's recent activities. All of Nothing When the Ninja and Nya infiltrated the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, a battle erupted between the Ninja and the snakes for control of the Four Silver Fangblades. During the battle, Master Wu mainly observed his pupils' progress from the shoulder of the Samurai Mech and enjoyed a cup of tea. When a Venomari Scout tried to climb on the mech, Master Wu poured hot tea on his head. The Rise of the Great Devourer While fighting the Serpentine atop the Serpentine Train, Chokun climbed onto Nya's Samurai Mech. Instead of fighting, Master Wu offered some tea to the Constrictai Soldier—when the cup was full, he punched Chokun off the Samurai Mech and deftly caught the cup without spilling a drop. Day of the Great Devourer During the escape from the Great Devourer, Kai threw Master Wu's teapot off the Destiny's Bounty to try and increase its speed. Lord Garmadon was later seen ordering Traveler's Tea from Mistaké, but abandoned it when he saw the Ninja battling the Great Devourer on television. After the Great Devourer's destruction, Master Wu found his teapot amid its remains, commenting that the tea was still hot. Child's Play Once Master Wu and Nya heard of the Grundle situation from Lloyd's message, Master Wu decided to visit Mistaké for Tomorrow's Tea. With the tea in their possession, the pair hurried to the comic store where the Grundle was spotted, finding it menacing the de-aged Ninja. Lloyd used the tea to reverse the de-aging magic that revived the Grundle and reduced his friends to children, but was also aged to teenage years due to being caught in the "explosion" of the tea. The Last Voyage At Dr. Julien's Lighthouse Prison, he explained a flashback about his death. When Zane questioned why he is alive as he used his memory switch to remember the death of his father, he explained that what Zane did not see was Samukai reviving him with Resurrectea, hoping that he'll build weapons and vehicles for his army. The Void Taking refuge in Garmadon's Monastery, Nya, Garmadon, and Wu were served tea by Misako. The Greatest Fear of All Pythor made some tea while he's held captive in Kryptarium Prison. Winds of Change Following the loss of his brother, Wu retired as a master and opened a tea shop called Steep Wisdom at Garmadon's Monastery. He instructed all the other Ninja to advertise the tea shop. Ghost Story (Flashback) While showing Morro a kite, Wu's tea kettle start to whistle. After checking it, he came back with a cup of tea, surprised to find out Morro is the Master of the Wind. Curseworld, Part I When Master Wu and the Ninja returned to Steep Wisdom, the Ninja were surprised to see that the land was no longer theirs. They learned that Wu sold his business to Cyrus Borg for more advanced vehicles to help them defeat Morro and the ghost army. A Time of Traitors Misako gave Master Wu Focus Tea to help with his drowsiness. Noticing Lloyd has something going on in his mind, Wu suggests he have some too. The Attack When she was attacked by a Vermillion, Misako threw a tea pot at the warrior. Wu's Teas (Non-canon) Wu opened a new tea shop called Steeper Wisdom. The Oni and the Dragon Lloyd, Jay, Zane and Cole purchase the Tea of Truth from Mistaké before they question Luke Cunningham at the police station, but Lloyd sees a painting of the Oni and the Dragon and has Cole and Zane go while he and Jay stay behind to listen to the tale where they were given the Tea of Enlightenment. At the station, Zane had the tea poured in a cup as well as had a regular cup of tea for Cole. But after a little incident with a suspect, Cole accidentally drinks the Tea of Truth while questioning Cunningham. Dead Man's Squall When Nya questioned what Cole was feeding the Baby, he answered tea, as the baby won't drink anything else. Nya scolded him, telling him that babies shouldn't be having tea. The Quiet One The baby, after a growth spurt, drank some tea and said the Ninjas' motto, allowing them to realize he is Master Wu. Game of Masks When Nya told Toddler Wu to grab the keys to their chains, he mistook the word for tea and drinks from the kettle after being told the actual word. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Mistaké gave Lloyd some tea to help heal him after his battle with Garmadon. Later, she gave the Ninja a bag of tea. They used it right when Colossus was about to crush the Bounty and realized, after ending up in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, that it was Traveler's Tea. Iron & Stone After Mistaké explains to Lloyd the Ninja are in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, she gave him Earl Gray to clear his mind. How to Build a Dragon After Dareth begged Mistaké for a tea that can give him powers, she agreed. A Cold Goodbye Wu lied to the Ninja that the Traveler's Tea could allow him to bring both him and Zane back from the Never-Realm, but unfortunately this backfired when the Ninja took the Traveler's Tea from Wu to use to bring back Zane themselves, leaving Wu in horror as the Tea actually would not allow them to return. The Never-Realm When the Land Bounty ended up upside down, Cole managed to recover the Traveler's Tea, but when it went over a cliff, he ended up losing it, earning a lot of reprimands from the other Ninja. The Traveler's Tree In Cole's nightmare, the Ninja made him go back to get the tea. He failed when the Land Bounty fell with him still trapped inside. Krag's Lament Krag takes Cole to the Traveler's Tree so that he can take some of the leaves. He then showed them to Nya and Jay, claiming that he wouldn't have gotten them without Krag's help. My Enemy, My Friend After Cole's success with getting Traveler's Tea leaves, Jay, Nya, Krag, and Cole walk back to the village, celebrating and pondering about the tea. Cole promises that he would never let the leaves out of his sight. The Kaiju Protocol P.I.X.A.L. and Wu use a very advanced version of Traveler's Tea made by Mistaké to open a portal to the Never-Realm. They open various portals throughout the episode and accidentally release the Preeminent when they opened the Departed Realm. Eventually, they return her back to the Departed Realm, but end up using all their leaves. Tea Variants Regular Wu's tea of choice, even in tough situations and when he was regressed into a baby. Traveler's Tea One of Mistaké's special blends, Traveler's Tea is a substance that enables users to warp to certain locations, including other realms. It comes in two forms: As brewed, or in a tea bag to go. According to Wu, Traveler's Tea that has been grown in Ninjago won't work in the Never-Realm. One way to find it in that realm is with the Traveler's Tree. Tomorrow's Tea Tomorrow's Tea is another one of the many special blends offered by Mistaké. When used, it can rapidly age things and undo the effects of time-reversing magic. Tea of Insight (Non-canon) Brewed by using an Inky Lemonberry, the Tea of Insight can give those who drink it special visions. Resurrectea A special blend created by Samukai, Resurrectea is able to bring the dead back to life, but only when the target's body is present to ingest the brew. Obscuritea A blend of tea that can erase memories of events. Eventuali-Tea The user is able to receive special visions. Focus Tea Seen as a dark colored tea, the Focus Tea helps the user concentrate. Lemon-Honey Tea Unlike most other tea, this is used just for taste and has no special effects. Anti Gravitea (Non-canon) The user is able to temporarily float in the air. Explosive Tea (Non-canon) As suggested by the name, this tea can presumably explode. It probably was the tea Master Wu tried to brew in the "Wu's Teas" outro. Hilaritea (Non-canon) Although the effects are unknown, it presumably grants the drinker a sense of humor. Musicalitea (Non-canon) The drinker gains the ability to sing or play an instrument, even if they've never touched in instrument before. Since this tea is untested, the side effects include playing too hard. Beautea (Non-canon) The drinker of this tea gains beauty in terms of physical appearance. Monstrositea (Non-canon) The user grows in size and gains great strength, but goes on a rampage. Serenitea (Non-canon) The user of this tea is able to calm down in a meditating state, even if someone is continuously trying to annoy them. Black/Green/White Tea (Non-canon) These teas are presumably just for taste rather than having any effects. Tea of Truth The user of this tea has to answer any questions and blurt out information truthfully whether they want to or not. Tea of Enlightenment The person who drinks this tea can see nearby ancient paintings moving. Earl Gray Calms the drinker's mind. Unknown Teas In "The Oni and the Dragon," Zane gave Cole a cup of tea. The name of this tea and its effects, if any, is unknown. It looks exactly like the Tea of Truth. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago," Mistaké gives Lloyd a cup of tea that heals injuries. In "How to Build a Dragon," Mistaké gave Dareth a whole cauldron of tea that can give him powers. However, it tastes bad, he has to drink the whole thing, and he has to relieve himself often. In The Book of Spinjitzu, a type of tea gives the user a mustache and beard. Unknown (Non-canon) In "Secret Teas," some teas were used, but their names are not known. Their effects include: growing, shrinking, transforming into an octopus, and glowing. Notes *Some of the tea names are puns: **Obscuritea is a pun on "obscurity." **Anti Gravitea is a pun on "anti gravity." **Hilaritea is a play on the word "hilarity." **Musicalitea is a pun on "musicality." **Beautea references the word "beauty." **Monstrositea is a pun on "monstrosity." **Serenitea is a pun on "serenity." **Resurrectea is a pun on "resurrect." **Eventuali-Tea is a pun on "eventuality." *Earl Gray is a real-life tea. Gallery Lou2.png Senseiwulasha.png|Master Wu about to pour tea on Lasha Senseiwuchokun.png|Master Wu offering Chokun some tea th (42).jpeg th (77).jpeg MoS84Teapot.png MoS13Teapot.png Traveler tea leaf.PNG|Lloyd is holding a Traveler's Tea leaf Travelers tea.png|A bag of Traveler's Tea in the Land Bounty Giphy (18).gif Category:Objects Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninja Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Food Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Wu's Teas Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Hunted Category:The Final Battle Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu